Lluvia de Primavera
by Lucysd
Summary: Ranma y Akane se resguardan bajo un puente para protegerse de la lluvia una tarde de primavera. Es un buen lugar para sincerarse. Finalista en los premios Elportalfics 2002 a Mejor Historia romántica


Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi  
Ranma 1/2 © Rumiko Takahashi 

**LLUVIA DE PRIMAVERA**

Soplaba el viento, era abril, la primavera había llegado puntual a su cita de cada año y los cerezos comenzaban a llenarse de flores.

A Akane le encantaba esta época, le ponía de muy buen humor ! Le daba igual que Ranma le estuviera continuamente metiéndose con ella, simplemente no le importaba.

Aquella tarde, las nubes poco a poco iban cubriendo el cielo mientras se iban difuminando en el cielo suaves tonos pastel mientras se reflejaban en el estanque del dojo Tendo.

Al fondo, se oía el murmullo de Kasumi preparando la cena.

- Akane ! Puedes ir a comprar salsa de soja ? Se nos ha terminado.- dijo Kasumi mientras asomaba su cabeza.

- Claro ! Ranma... me acompañas ?

Ranma asintió con la cabeza.

El supermercado quedaba a mas de 20 minutos de la casa de los Tendo.

A la vuelta, el cielo estaba totalmente nublado y además estaba atardeciendo.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos demos prisa si no queremos llegar empapados !- dijo Akane mientras apresuraba el paso.

Pero no pudieron ser mas rápidos que la lluvia. A mitad de camino comenzaron a caer minúsculas gotitas que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en un verdadero chaparrón.

Por suerte, pudieron refugiarse debajo de un puente. Ranma no se había transformado pues se puso a cubierto antes que el agua tocara su piel.

- Maldita lluvia...- gruño Ranma

- La primavera es mi estación favorita, pero los días de lluvia como estos me ponen muy triste...- repuso Akane mientras Ranma no podía apartar su vista de ella.- Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña, en estos mismos días de lluvias primaverales, mis padres se quedaban abrazados contemplando la lluvia... el uno contra el otro... dejando que las horas pasasen muertas... Lo mas importante era que estaban ellos dos juntos y lo demás no importaba nada...

- Quien iba a decir eso del Sr. Tendo !- bromeo Ranma mientras miraba como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por los tejados de los edificios hasta caer al suelo..

En ese momento, fijo la vista en Akane, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, pero intentaba no llorar.

- A...Akane te ocurre algo ?

Ella negó con la cabeza, mas no podía ocultar sus lagrimas por mas tiempo. Al final rodaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

A Ranma le dio un vuelco el corazón, una de las cosas que mas odiaba en este mundo era ver a una chica llorar, y mas si se trataba de Akane.

- Que hago ?- penso Ranma.- Si la consuelo me atengo a que me pegue un puñetazo... pero ni no hago nada nunca me lo perdonaría...

Después de pensarlo por unos instantes decidió que lo mejor seria consolar a Akane. Dejo que sus instintos fluyeran por si solos y la abrazo fuertemente.

Akane estaba bastante confusa. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de Ranma. Pensaba que se hubiera burlado de ella en aquella ocasión, pero no fue así.

Ella correspondió al abrazo y allí se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio durante unos minutos.

Ranma, por su parte, estaba realmente extasiado ! Cuantas veces soÔÙ el con ese momento, el de tener a Akane entre sus brazos.

Ella también estaba feliz. De vez en cuando aspiraba fuertemente el aroma del muchacho que se entremezclaba con el suave olor de la lluvia y pensaba que en esos momentos ella era dueña de su corazón.

Ranma siguió reflexionando acerca de lo que debía hacer en aquella situación, estaba confuso y no podía pensar con claridad.  
Al fin se decidió y en su mente resonó este pensamiento :

- Este es un momento que ansío desde hace mucho, puede que lo estropee todo con mi insensatez pero... DEBO DE HACERLO !

Ranma se separo un poco de Akane, y con su mano levanto suavemente la barbilla de ella de tal forma que los ojos del muchacho quedaron fijamente clavados en los suyos.

- Ra... Ranma...

El no pudo contenerse, la emoción brotaba de su corazón encabritado y tiernamente la beso en los labios. Fue un beso corto pero intenso que dejo a Akane casi en un estado de trance.  
De Repente Ranma se separo asustado. - Perdona Akane ! Yo no quería... bueno si que quería pero...  
- No digas nada. - dijo ella bastante seria.

Ranma se esperaba un puñetazo y cerro lo ojos instintivamente esperando recibir el golpe. Pasados unos instantes noto que no sucedía nada y abrió miedosamente los ojos esperando ver la cara enfurecida de Akane.

Ella estaba ruborizada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos que brillaban de una manera especial mientras que esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

- A...Akane...

Ella tapo los labios del muchacho con sus dedos.

- No digas nada...- dijo ella.

Akane paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Ranma hasta colocarlos alrededor de su cuello, levanto lentamente sus pies y beso a Ranma con firmeza mientras que una lagrimas cristalina rodaba por su mejilla.

Estuvieron así unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos quería romper ese beso tan ansiado desde hacia ya tanto tiempo...

Ranma rompió el beso mientras Akane seguía sus labios que no querían separarse de los del joven. Asi que se unieron de nuevo...

Y allí se encontraba aquella pareja, en aquel bello crepúsculo , mientras se besaban bajo la lluvia de primavera...

FIN

Escrito por Lucy chan  
04 de Enero de 2001

**Notas de la autora**: Este fanfic surgió una lluviosa tarde de domingo. La idea me vino enseguida a la mente, y esa misma tarde comencé a escribir.  
Si queréis escribirme para alguna sugerencia, comentario, halago, critica (todo es bien recibido) o aclarar alguna duda podéis hacerlo a la dirección de e-mail de arriba.

**Premios obtenidos:**

**- Segundo premio en los premios Elportalfics 2002 a Mejor Oneshot original**


End file.
